Love Might Find A Way
by neversaidperfectx
Summary: 5 YEARS LATER. Alice never told Edward about Bella's jump, Edward never came back. Bella's pregnant, and her and Jacob are getting married, but Jacob's just imprinted on another woman.
1. Love's Enduring Promise

_So jacob is my favorite, I am SO in love with him :3.  
I mean who doesn't love his humor, or amazing good looks.  
And I think Bella and Jacob should've ended up together, ! :)  
please R&R._

_this is 5 years, into the future.  
Alice never told Edward about the jump, and Edward never came back._

disclaimer; i don't own twilight.

* * *

**Chapter.1  
Loves Enduring Promise.**

"Bella?" Jacob's warm husky voice was almost ghastly to hear, right hear right now.

"Bella, I know it's a lot to take in." He reminded me, for the second time.

I just sat frozen clutching my pregnant stomach, everything had changed now.  
I let go of my belly, and clenched the sides of the sofa, supporting myself as I got up.

"No, I erm-, just need to take a walk." I nodded, in agreement with myself.  
But it still wouldn't get my mind off everything, about Jacob and I.  
We'd finally just settled down, he'd proposed, we were about to start a family.

"Then, I'll come with you." Jacob rushed to my side, wrapping his warm arms around my waist, which certainly helped the stiffening pains from the twins.  
I didn't hesitate, but eventually squirmed out from his grasp, turning around to face him.

"Jake." I tilted my head to the side. "Remember, Leah and Sam.." They were the perfect example as I carried on.

"W-will we end up like that, l-like them?" I stuttered.  
Jake bit his lip, and I whimpered looking away from him. I covered my mouth, and rubbed my temple with my other head.

"Bella, I know that you don't want to hear this, I know that you love me, and you know I love you." He walked back over to me, cautiously.

"But, you know I can't control the feelings of an imprint." I shuddered at the sound of _imprint_ it was unbearable, and dreadful to even have the thought of my fiancee loving another girl.

"Jacob, please don't tell me that-."

"Bells, I love you no matter what." His arms pulled me into a tight hug, and I crushed my face against him, loving the heat radiating from his chest.  
I wanted to make the most of it, every second that he was still mine.  
I walked back over to the sofa, and pulled Jacob beside me.  
My hands fixed around his face, and I jerked his face closer to mine but he was reluctant to come further.  
I let go off his face, and got off the couch, and broke into a rage.

"You can't just do this Jake!" I bellowed.

"You cannot just dispose of me, after all this time of loving me!" Jacob stiffened on the seat, as if he wasn't certain this wasn't going to happen.  
My stomach tensed up, as I got a painful cramp. I grabbed the side of the counter, and took in a deep breath.

"You can't go and be with her!" I screamed, falling to the fall, before I heard a gush of water hit the floor.

"Bells!" Jacob grabbed my side, he pulled me up and placed me into his arms.

"We need to get you to the hospital." I breathed in and out of each contraction, and watched as everything went blurry.

* * *

"Congratulations, Ms. Swan you have two beautiful babies, one boy and one girl." The nurses smile was spread widely over her face.

I propped myself up to see my beautiful babies being carried by the nurses, I stretched out my arms, longing to have them in my arms.  
The nurse waddled over to the bed, and placed them carefully in my arms. "There you are."

I grinned at their lovely features, they had the eyes of their mother and the gorgeous smile of their father.  
A tear rolled down my cheek, as I admired them both. I turned to Leah who had been with me through-out the whole birth, then to Jacob who was beaming at me.  
I beamed back at them both, and gestured Jake to come hold our baby boy.  
He walked casually yet eagerly over to my side. "They're beautiful.." Jake's long arms reached towards our baby, and scooped him up, rocking him carefully back and forth.  
"Do you have a name yet?" Leah didn't hesitate to ask, it reminded me a little of my old friend, Alice.  
I grinned at Jake, who hadn't yet broke his gaze from our babies.

"Makenna Devonne, and Carter Jacob Black." Jake winced at the sound of their names, but I just giggled as Leah came by me, and started to stroke my baby Makenna's face.

"They're very creative names." Leah complimented us.  
I nodded in agreement, I heard a small cry come from Makenna, I hushed her and rocked her back and forth in my arms, watching Jacob play with Carter was soothing, maybe being a father could help pull him away from his imprintee, after all, I could only have hope.

**sorry about the short chapter :S, but if you could tell me what you think?, i could use some inspiration for the next chapter.**


	2. Refusing To Let Go

Thank you, IsaBellaTwilight; I understand not everyone likes Jacob, xD… that leaves more for me.  
Renee4152; thank you for your kind review.  
julie Twilighter; you will find out. .

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight, do I wish I did, well that's another story, for ANOTHER day.**

**Chapter 2. **

**Refusing To Let Go.**

My fingers were twirling my engagement ring around my index finger, as I watched my babies sleeping in their bassinets.  
Jacob was laying beside me on the hospital bed, snoring his unbelievable snores, his huge muscular arms banded around my body.  
I stroked his short dark hair, and wondered aimlessly to myself, how my life would have turned out if Edward hadn't have left.  
I_t'll be as if I never existed .  
_I played his sore tone over, and over in my head.  
Edward surely knew that it would've been hard for me, if he truly loved me, none of it wouldn't've happened.  
Jacob had been so kind, and eventually I'd pushed aside my love for Edward, and created room for Jacob, and Jake couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Bella.." Jacob's rusty, morning voice echoed down the empty halls of the hospital.

"Jake." I grinned down at him, who was stretching out his arms.

"How long was I out?" He kissed my forehead, which came with the best sensation of love.

"13 hours." I hugged closer to him, never wanting to let go.

"How about Kenna and Carter?" He queried, looking over at the little bundles of joy.

" They went to sleep, for about 3 hours at the start, then Leah took them for a walk. They just fell back asleep."

"That's great, at least they're sleeping." Jacob's voice was now lower.  
I nodded in agreement, still caressing his hair.

"I love you, Bells." His voice was ecstatic, which made me purse my lips.  
He rolled his eyes and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"You want to talk about it 'ey?" Jacob's warming laugh, was one of the many reasons I loved him.

"I don't even know her name." I frowned.  
Jacob touched the side of my frown, which then brought it to a smile.

"What happens now?" I continued, still confused, Leah had become my best friend, and I'd known all about her broken heart, but Jacob just pulled me closer.

"I don't want us to end up like Sam, and Leah." I hit Jacobs chest, which rebounded in my hand having a painful throb.

"What's her name..?, do I get to meet her?" I asked, hopeful.  
Jacob paused but traced a small circle around my hurting hand. "Amelia."  
Normally I knew everyone in this small town, but the name didn't ring a bell.

"Amelia…?" I waited for her last name.

"Stanley." I glared at Jacob.

"Yeah." Jacob pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Jessica's sister."  
I grimaced at him, and I hit him once again, regretting it immediately.

"Jessica Stanley's sister, is the girl you imprinted on!" I beamed, and teased loudly.  
A cry came from one of the bassinets and I'd already felt shame for waking up Makenna.  
I hoped out from Jacob's grasp, and ran over to Makenna, hoping to keep her quiet before she woke up Carter.  
But I was to late.  
Jake got out from the bed, and bundled Carter into his arms.

"Well done Bells." It was humiliating enough, getting used to the whole 'mother' thing, let alone Jake making fun of me.

"Oh hush." I barked softly at Jake, swayed Makenna in the air, I hushed a coo to Makenna, as she sluggishly fell asleep.  
I proudly put her back in her pink basinet, smirking at Jacob who was still trying to convince Carter to fall asleep.  
I stuck my tongue out at him, and he passed Carter into my safe arms.

"Watch the pro." I bragged grabbing the book I'd been reading the twins ever since I'd learn about the pregnancy.  
I waddled over to the bed, and carefully secured Carter to my chest, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"_The office inside was beige with celery green accents, inoffensive and unremarkable._

_There was no scent of vampire here, and that helped me relax. Nothing but_

_unfamiliar human. A fish tank was set into the wall, and a blandly_

_pretty blond receptionist sat behind the desk._

'_Hello," she greeted me. _

_"How can I help you?'_

_"'I'm here to see Mr. Scott.'_

'_Do you have an appointment?'_

'_Not exactly.'_ "  
Carter was fast asleep in a deep slumber, by the time I hit the last word.  
Jacob walked sheepishly back over to me, and scooped Carter up, placing him back in his basinet, and tucked him in.

"Let's go for a walk." Jacob suggested helping me out from the bed, draping his arm around my waist.

* * *

"I didn't know Jess had a sister.." I started a conversation, as we reached the hospital garden.  
There were several couples out, mainly my age, two were older.  
Jacob sat my down on a random park bench, and twisted his torso, so he was facing me.

"Do you want to meet her?" Jake's eyebrows were now raised.  
I buried my head into his chest, and looked up at him.

"Of course, I mean, but you're still all mine." I kissed his cheek, and sat back up, straight.  
His stubbly chin scratched my face, as he kissed me back.

"I'm all yours, but you need to understand.." I missed his sense of humor.

"That I'll be spending alot of time with her, but I'll never, ever leave you." He said proudly.

"Not even for a billion dollars." He whispered into my ears, and there it was, the laugh that made my day.  
A couple of weeks back, I'd complimented on how great it was, and he dedicated that laugh to me.

_It was my laugh.  
_And not for Jessica's sister, Amelia.

"I want to meet her, today." My face turned a pasty white, but was filled with a bright red blush.

"I can get Jess to come if you'd like." Jacob grinned, and I rolled my eyes, I'd missed Jessica, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to try and fit in with her again, so I just nodded.

"Whatever, floats your boat." I giggled as we stood back up, and paced around the small garden, admiring all the beautiful flowers.

"I want our garden like this, .. full of life." I informed Jacob as he tickled under neath my chin.

"You've never been one for labour."

"I'm aware." I knee-led down and grabbed the biggest, pink flower I could find, and handed it to Jacob.

"A token of my love." Jacob turned me around, and fixed it into my hair.

"I love it, I love you." He pulled me into a tight bear hug, and I caressed the side of his face.

"Forever, and ever."

**wassup buttercup?**

**Thanks for reading my chapter.**

**Reviews just make my day.**

**So leave me one?  
writing a new chapter sooooon.**


	3. Shocking To Say The Least

**Chapter. 3  
Shocking To Say The Least.**

I hugged my arms around my legs, pulling them up just underneath my chin. As I waited for Jacob to come back from the nursey.  
The sky was a dull pink, with a light purple twirled into the sky, it was about to turn dusk, and I'd been waiting all day to meet, Amelia.  
I'd been nervous ever since Jake told me she was coming around, a sick twisted feeling had been planted in my stomach, and I was yet to know if it would ever go away.

"Bells.. they're asleep." Jake sat beside me, draping an arms around my shoulder as we both looked off into the horizon.

"This was the spot." I nodded calmly to myself, as I peered over at Jake to see his expression.

His face was so easy to read, as I decoded his expressions, I was pleased to find he was actually glad I brought it up.

"I remember it perfectly." I added, leaning my head against his chest, remembering all the memories, of the night he proposed.

"It was perfect, it was almost pitch-black, yet the warm glow of the sunset was enough to see everything, and then the speech." My head tossed, and I saw Jacob's cute grin.

"I could never love anyone as much as I love you.." I began, then Jacob joined in.

"_And as we sit here tonight, I can't help but wonder what holds in-store for our future.. Isabella Marie Swan, will do me the honour of becoming my wife?."_ We both chuckled, at how romantic Jacob managed to be for that night, he even suited up, wearing a tux

I could feel myself falling asleep, but as much as I wanted to stay awake I just could control myself to keep my eyelid's from falling, and my body finally started to relax.

_"Bells." Jacob was just about to take the blind-fold off, it was itchy and had a wrong stench to it, but something about it seemed, romantic.  
His hands rapidly removed the cloth from my eyes, and everything it was dark as anything, I couldn't see, all I saw was the glow of the moon in the sky.  
I tilted my head. "Jake?" I asked trying to feel where he was, I suddenly broke into a panic, as I searched frantically for him, in the end I fell to the ground, curling up into a small bundle. I felt cold hands being placed on my waist, I peered up, squinting my eyes, trying my hardest to see through the thick fog that now covered the un-known place I was in. "Jacob?" I asked un-sure, instead I heard a familiar voice, that perfect voice calling my name. "Bella.. Bella.." I winced at the sound, and grabbed the hand which was pulling me up, from the wet, hard ground. My eyebrows gathered in the middle as I tried to make sense of the situation. "Edward." My mouth finally breathed, the hand let go, and a beam of light shone onto my face, making me fall back over._

"Bells." I woke to the sound of my feyonce humbling voice, attempting to wake me up.  
I moaned in confusion, as the dream had felt so real, Jacob continued to rock me.

"Bells, Amelia's here." I could here the soft breath's of another person, which made me quickly get up.  
My head immediatly started to hurt, I winced and rubbed my eyes.

"Hello." Her voice was the same as Jessica's, and I felt myself blush as I realised what a mess I was, I tried to smooth down my hair, but she just laughed.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I extended my arm towards her, which she took in hers, shaking it calmly.

"I'm Amelia, I'm sure you already know that though." I faked a smile, and gave Jacob a stern glare.  
I helped myself up, and started to walk towards the house.

"I'd better get the _twins." _Emphasising the fact that Jake and I had a family, may make Amelia more un-comfortable, but it seemed to make things easier for her.

"I love children!" Amelia, said excitedly, as Jacob placed a hand on her back, helping her up the steps.

"Bells, they've gone over to Charlie's for the day, Billy and him are watching re-runs, remember." I seemed to miss the part where he told me that, but I played along anyway.

"Oh, so we've got the whole day to ourselves." I grinned un-enthusiastically.

"Pretty much, except the fact that it's 2." Jacob let out a howling laugh. "You seemed to be having a bad dream, and you always sleep for ages while having them."

"You know me to well." I eyed Amelia, who was smiling at Jacob.  
Once I was inside I sat down on the couch, trying to re-coop from my realistic dream, since the dream I'd had been thinking thoughts that I thought I'd pushed away.

* * *

I stood out in the kitchen, working over a hot stove, a bead of sweat dropped from my head as I watched Amelia and Jacob bonding in the other room.  
I swirled the spaghetti sauce around in the sauce-pan, waiting for it to be cooked.  
The phone began to ring, I took out the spoon and threw it in the sink, picking up the phone.

"Bella.." It was Charlie, and he voice wasn't the same happy tone it usually was, there was a pitch of worry inside it.

"Dad, what is it? The twins - Makenna, Carter what happened, are they okay?" I demanded to know, jumping to conclusions, keeping my voice to a low, Jacob still in the same spot, except maybe closer to Amelia.

"They're fine its just that-.. well.." Charlie was hesitating.

"Spit it out, dad." I was now grinding my teeth, dying to know what it was that had him so worried, Charlie was rarely worried, and when he was, it wasn't something good.

My voice was becoming shaky, as a million thoughts ran through my mind.

"It's about Cullen boy." My heart began to beat a billion times faster then it normally would, had he just said _Cullen._

"C-C-Cullen? You don't mean-." Charlie already cut me off.

"I mean Edward, Bells you need to get over here, I'm definitely not giving him your address, 'cause you know he might-."

"DAD!" I beamed. "Tell him to wait, I'll be right over!"

* * *

**:), i love writing.**

**and i love getting your reviews.**

**leave me some?**

**tell me what you think should happen..**


	4. Love Lasts Forever

**Chapter. 4  
Love Lasts Forever.**

_**'**love is never far away, all you have to do is look._**'**

"Jake, I've got to run sorry."

I quickly grabbed my hand-bag from the chair, I looked once at Jacob, and it had looked like Amelia was sitting in his lap, 'till I glanced back at him she was sitting a foot away, my head was playing tricks with me.  
I waved good-bye to the two, and then rushed quickly to my truck.  
I jumped into my rusty old truck, and threw my bag onto the other side, starting it up, I heard a big bang which was expected.  
A million thoughts were now running through my mind, I couldn't get over the fact that Edward was over at Charlies, if he had come back for good, I wondered what things would be like.  
I had a gut feeling that he wasn't back because of me, but I had been wrong about things before, and I wasn't going to take my chances now

* * *

"Charlie, Billy." I nodded my head towards the two, who were comfied up in their sofa's, Billy had Makenna and Charlie had Carter.

"Bells."Charlie grinned bouncing Carter on his lap, I walked over to Charlie and gave him a quick kiss on the head, he smelt of vitamin R, but that was just to be expected.  
Carter clapped his hands together as he spotted me, then reaching his arms out wanting to be held.  
I eyed Charlie who was watching the tele, so I picked up Carter and buried his face into my neck.  
Next, I walked over to Billy who was watching me, with the same look the first time he noticed Edward around at my place.

"Billy." I lowered my voice, realising Makenna was sleeping. "How longs she been asleep for?" I questioned, feeling sorry for him, Makenna was the one never wanting to go to sleep.  
He watched over her with Grand-fartherly pride, and grinned. "She's been asleep for two hours."  
I heard a quick cry, as I spotted Makenna looking at me.  
I stroked her head, and hushed her, placing Carter in Billy's lap, next to her, which made Makenna stop crying.

"Bells.." Charlie stuck his head in the opposite direction, there was a bag at the end of the stair-case, and I immediately twigged and rushed up the stairs, rushing into my room.  
There sat a un-moving figure, I would've fainted, but something kept me from doing so.

"I er-, Edward, I-." I stumbled upon each word, trying to find the right words to fit into my sentence.

"Bella." Edward grinned his perfect grin, which I had to admit, I'd missed.  
He got up from the bed, in one swift movement and had his arms around me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so terribly sorry." I looked at his face, once I was out of his welcoming hug, and for the first time in the couple of years I'd known him, he actually had some sort of expression on his face.

"Edward, you - you came back, I have a family, I'm getting married, and you're, YOU'RE BACK!" A few sob's joined into my words.

"Bella, I understand that, I've seen your beautiful babies, and I know that I've been gone for several years, but I haven't come to win you back." I didn't understand, what Edward was getting at.  
Here he was, standing in my house, my bedroom, after 5 years, 1 of which I'd become completely depressed, I still had feelings for him, feelings that I couldn't push away.  
But I had a family, and I couldn't just up and leave.

"Bella, you don't know what it's like to have been without you." Edward frowned, his stone-like face, had an expression.  
Edwards phone buzzed, and he looked up at me.

"You've got to go?" i asked, knowing that look.  
He nodded, and took my hand in his, I flinched at the coldness, so he let go.

"I will see you later, meet me at the meadow." He kissed my cheek, and raced out of the room.  
I winced at the sound of the meadow, _our _meadow, the meadow where we go to be on our lonesome.  
I sat on my old bed, and buried my face in my hands, i heard laughter from down-stairs, laying back on my bed, I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The meadow was as it had been, the 6 years ago that Edward and I had been there.  
The sun was just setting, and it made the meadow more beautiful, with it's mysterious warm glow.

"Bella.." Edward walked carelessly out from behind a tree, which gave me a fright not knowing he was there.  
His hair managed to shimmer, even though the sun was now buried deeply behind the clouds.

"Edward." I replied, un-used to saying his name.  
He stopped at a tree, and leaned against it, which made me feel un-easy about things.

"I-Wh-What do you want?" I questioned getting up from my spot, and stumbling my way over to Edward, he laughed happy to see I hadn't lost my touch of clumsiness.

"Bella, I couldn't possibly ask you to leave Jacob, because I understand that you've moved on." Edward started to edge towards me.

"But you also have to understand that I've been dying without you." My heart broke, when he grabbed my hand and twirled me around.  
The twirl ended up with us both sitting on the comfortable ground.

"Edward, why did you leave then...?" I asked in hope I'd finally understand his side of the story.

"Bella.. I thought it was the best thing to do, you staying with a clan of vampires didn't seem like the best idea at the time, but now I see that we could be together, if you'd just give me another chance we could..." He stopped at my plain expression, he bit his lip, and so did I.

"Jacob, I can't just leave him." I showed him my ring finger. "We have children...." I would've continued but they were the only reason I could think of staying.

"Bella... it's not like I wouldn't love your children like they were my own." I pulled my hand from his.

"You can't expect this from me!" I screamed, taking in a few deep breaths then calming down.  
Edward slowly raised his hand, and pulled me closer to him, and he kissed me.  
Soft as a whisper at the beginning, and then suddenly stronger, fiercer.  
It was like he'd never kissed me - like this was our first kiss.  
Though I needed oxygen, my breathing sped, racing to fast, I didn't want to pull out for air.  
I stumbled back, taking in a deep gasp of air.  
Edward chuckled and stepped with me, keeping his arms tight around my waist.  
His face was glowing - like a white flame burned from behind his diamond skin.  
I took an unnecessary breath to settle myself.

"Edward..." My voice broke through the silence.  
Edward had a mysterious grin on his face, he rubbed underneath my chin, as I rolled my eyes, I'd given into temptation, his plan had worked.

**leave reviews?  
what do you think should happen...?  
edward&bella.  
or jacob&bella.  
i have a few idea's but i'd like to hear yours.**


	5. This Guilty Feeling

**First of all.  
I love you all for reviewing my story :D  
Renee4152;  
I love you most of all, coz' you've pretty much been reading my story all the way through, so THANK YOU!**

**Holly Cross Baby;  
Thanks for your honesty, :), and I was considering having a Beta, but I'm not sure of how to get one.  
**

**urthemusicinme;  
you're my second favourite person, yes you're up on that list, :D,  
I'm hoping to read your story soon, I just haven't had the time yet.**

**& thanks to everyone else.**

**Oh, and I know whats going to happen, and you'll be pleased to know that hopefully both Edward lovers AND Jacob lovers should be satisfied with my story, I'm not yet going to give it away.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to one of my idols; Taylor Swift.  
Who was un-fortunately embarrassed by Kayne West, at the time she was receiving her VMA award, which was one of her proudest achievements that's she's been dreaming about getting, ever since she was a child.  
She didn't deserve that humiliation.**

**  
**

**disclaimer; I don't own twilight, pfff. but i wishes i did, imagine that!**

**Chapter. 5  
Guilt.**

The guilt was building up inside of me, creating a huge knot in the midst of my stomach.  
Which was piled on top of angst, and anguish.  
I knew in every single part of my body that what I had done was wrong, I knew that passionate kiss I had shared with Edward several hours ago, was going to rip a deep whole in Jacob and mines relationship, a bottom-less, profound, slash, that would take continuous affection to heal.  
I had another option on my hand, but the thought of not telling Jacob what I'd been up to the last couple of hours would only build to the remorse I was feeling.  
That flaw-less kiss Edward and I had shared, was un-realistic, it wasn't real, it was the forbidden kiss of a fictional love story.  
But realility lied straight.

The boom of my old, rusty truck, awoken me from my day-dreaming, luckily I hadn't gone of the road.  
As I travelled down the long, dirt road to mine and Jacob's home, I re-peated conversations in my head, of ways I would tell Jacob about me, cheating.  
I jumped out of my truck once I pulled up into my regular car-spot.  
I shook off some dirt from my blouse, and fixed up my hair, spotting the vacant car-spot in the middle of mine and Jacob's car.  
My guess was, Amelia had left.

"Jake." I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
I heard a few loud bangs, then thunderous foot-steps coming from the rumpus room.

"Bells." Jacob walked closer to me, a big smile from ear to ear.  
Then his nose screwed up, as he took a glance outside, then back to me.

"You reek of vampire." Jacob's arms were now crossed, which made me hesitate to tell him straight up.

"Yeah, well, Edward kind of returned back to Forks." Jacob flinched at the sound of his name, as I swiftly made my way over to him, I joined his arm in mine and sat him onto the comfortable couch.

"Jake, I know that-." I stopped, screwing up my face, I had no idea what to say to him. "I got caught up in the moment, and you know what Edward does to me."  
It wasn't a good excuse, but Jacob seemed to have a smile on his face.

I looked at him confused. "Jake?" I breathed, my face was now life-less, how he could be smiling as I was telling him I'd _kissed _another man.

"Bells.. just answer me this one thing." His hand rubbed small circles around my palm, he only regularly did this. "Do you ever plan on leaving me?"  
His fingers were now running across my engagement ring.

"You know I would never leave you." I stated, without any hesitation, it seemed to make his grin even more.

"Then Bells, I don't mind if you kissed him that once, I mean as long as you never leave me." His face would normally be red, from anger, but a hint of green, from jealousy.  
But I liked this side of him.

"And Amelia..." I questioned him, staring him down, until my eyelashes gave in.

"Amelia." Jacob slipped he ring off and on my finger, uncertainty of whether to tell me, added to the temptation.

"We've decided just to be friends." We both sighed with relief, and I now had a smile, that matched Jake's crooked grin.

"I love you, babe." Jake's huge, warm arms wrapped around my small body, giving me a tight hug, almost making me loose breath.  
But I loved having his body close to mine, it reminded me that Jake was mine, and no one else was ever going to have him.

* * *

My anicent, rusty truck jerked up the hill, that lead to the Cullen's house.  
Jake had agreeded to let me spend time with Edward, seeming though he would frequently be spending time with Amelia.  
As the Cullen's mansion-like house came into view, a thousand memories came flooding back.  
The most recent one being, my 18th birthday, that horrible day, that I'd tried my hardest to forget.  
Edward was outside in a flash, I parked my car and hoped out.

"Bella." Edward's grin, made my stomach fall.  
His cold face pressed against mine, and his lips touched my cheek, giving me a small peck.

"Edward." A smirk appeared across my face, as he touched my back, leading me towards the house.  
The house was exactlly as I rembered it, nothing had changed.  
The same exterior, and probably the same interior.

"BELLA!" Once I heard her voice I knew straight away who it was.

"Alice." I flashed a quick smile, as she pulled me into one of her tiny, loving hugs.

"You look great." Alice then spotted my stomach, which had still had baby fat.

"Twins." Alice smiled and kissed me, clearly a congratulation kiss.  
There they were, all lined up into a row.  
Firstly there was Carlisle, the vampire who looked like a model, he was the perfection of beauty.  
Beside his side was Esme, who he had his arm draped around, her head shaped like a heart, I still couldn't get over her remarkable beauty.  
Then Rosalie and Emmett, the beautiful couple that were made for each other.  
Alice and Jasper, hand in hand were together in a hug, Jasper looked more calmer, more accustomed to the smell of my blood.  
Lastly there was a un-familiar man, who I guessed was a vampire.  
The sun shone onto his milky-fair skin, and shimmered, as a 8-coloured rainbow bounced from his skin.  
His shiny blond hair, almost matched the golden-topaz eyes, which were extraordinarily mesmerising.

"Bella, oh we've missed you." Esme broke the un-wanted silence, giving me a cold hug.

"I've missed you all too." I tried my best to smile, as I lied my way through it.  
How could I have missed them, when I tried my best to forget them?

"Oh." Emmett's voice boomed, which made me jumped. "You must be wondering who this is?"  
I nodded my head, as the attractive man, came and shook my hand.

"I'm Alakay." His voice made me feel faint, but I quickly re-cooped.

"I-I'm Bella." I shook his cold hand.  
My gaze broke from Alakay, and turned towards the two woman who fluttered down the stairs.  
My jaw dropped as I remebered her face.

"I'm Rebecca." She looked remarkably like Jacob, as she gave Alakay a quick kiss.  
I'd seen her in photo's before.  
Edward searched for an expression in my face, I bit my lip.

"Yes, Rebecca Black.." Edward said, as if he was answering a question.  
Her beautiful long hair flicked around her shoulders as she joined Rebecca.

"Hi Bella." Her skin sparkled as she stepped into the sun-light.  
I failed to believe it.

"Hi, Lauren." I fixed my jaw back into place as I stared, at my future sister-in-law, and the girl who despised me, back in high-school, Lauren Mallory.

* * *

**:)  
i hope you liked it.  
oh and for everyone thinking.  
'rebecca is married!'  
all will be revealed in the next chapter.  
by the way, sorry about the lack of detail in the last part, I had to rush it :s  
i just really wanted to post it.**


	6. Angst

**DISCLAIMER; i don't own Twilight.**

**chapter dedication;  
To my Popa.  
May he rest in peace, without his love, support, and kind humor I certainly wouldn't be the person I am today, he showed me that you can do anything if you put your mind to it, and he certainly made my life a whole lot better with all this tricks and sayings, I'll miss his silly jokes, how I never got them but his expression made me laugh anyway.  
Popa, you may be gone but you will be forever in our hearts.  
i love you..**

**Chapter. 6  
Anger.**

"3 years ago." Lauren started, as I laid in the most un-comfortable position, on Alice's bedroom couch.

"As you know, I dropped out of school and started to travel around the world, most of it was filled with you know, booze, clubs, and stuff. But then I hooked up with this guy, he was really great but one late night after I'd just been out to a club, we were down the back of an alley, making out, then he just took off, I don't remember much, except for when several boys came back, they didn't look like friends of his, so I was kind of scared, after that all I could remember was those 4 days of un-bearable pain, after that everything had changed, I developed un-believable strengths, and a newly found power, to be able to read and change peoples thoughts."I fixed myself up so I was now sitting.

"I didn't know what was happening to me, I had cravings for the blood of the people who would walk by me, in the end, I ran, I just kept running not sure of where I was going, but I was eventually out of Canada, then I picked up the thoughts of someone, like me. I wasn't sure at the time if they were for certain my kind, but I wasn't going to pass-up the chance. Anyway, in the end Alice had seen me coming, and she was prepared to take me in, teach me the ways of a vegetarian vampire, but I wasn't very open minded, but eventually Carlisle convinced me to join their clan."So that explained Lauren's story, I still could hardly believe Lauren Mallory, was apart of my ex-lovers clan, as a vampire.

"But what made you stay with them?" I asked without thinking first. "I mean, you'd always hated Edward, what was difference."She stared at me, as if it was the stupidest question I could've asked.

But in truth, I was truly confused.

"I never hated Edward." Lauren's frown made me suddenly realise.

_**She had loved him.**_

* * *

"Bells, Makenna won't stop crying!" Jacob boomed as I walked through the door, to our home.  
I walked around the house until I eventually found him sitting in his Grand-mothers rocking chair, holding Makenna who's face was tomato red, and her wailing crys echoing around the house.

"Here." I gestured my hands towards me, for Jacob to hand her over.

"Where's Carter." I questioned, looking around the room, Carter was bound to be crying to if Makenna was.

"He's in the lounge." Jacob hesitated, as my face went a brighter red, redder then Makenna's.

"JAKE!" I screamed, which only made Makenna worse, I hushed her, still rocking back and forth.

"You never ever leave babies on their own." I left the room, in search for Carter.  
Once I was in the lounge, I placed Makenna down next to Carter, and surprisingly she stopped crying.

"It's alright babies." I picked them both up, after 5 minutes and went back to their nursery.

"Their ready for their sleep." I told Jacob, who had sorry written all over his face.  
I put them both to sleep, and watched as they both hugged each other.  
I walked back out to Jacob, who was in the living room.  
I climbed into his lap, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella." His stubbly chin rubbed against mine as he gave me a long, awaited kiss.  
And for some reason, _Edward's_ face popped into my mind.  
I bit my lip, as I watched Jake study my expression.

"Bells." Jake removed my arms from around his neck. "You look tired, maybe you should get some sleep."  
That's when I realised how tired I actually was, I was trying my best to look perfect next to all those vampires as I nodded my head, I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck, giving him one last hug, then I saw a picture of Rebecca.

"Jake, I need to tell you something." Jake scwoled, as he figured it must have something to do with Edward.

"Jake, it's not about Edward, well it kind of is, but just look." Jacob, was now staring me down, I sighed, how was he going to handle this.

"It's about your sister, _Rebecca."_ Jacob was now standing up.  
How was I going to tell him, that his own sister had betrayed him, had lied to him.  
That she never told him about leaving her husband.  
He definitely wasn't going to take it well.

Jacob's hand was placed on his hip whilst his other was rubbing his chin trying to figure me out.

"What about Rebecca?" His hiss made me jump but I felt the least bit sorry for him.

"Jake, when I went around to the Cullen's today they had a couple of new additions to the family, there was a new clan member, Alakay, he's very nice, and there was Lauren Mallory a old foe from high-school." I almost forgot where I was going with it, then I remembered.

"And then Rebecca came and she's with Alakay, they make such a cute couple." I grinned and remebered wishing Jacob looked at me like Alakay had looked at Rebecca.

"REBECCA IS WITH A VAMPIRE!" His loud shouts woke up the babies.

"Jake calm down I know it's alot to take in bu-."

"Bec was suppose to be with Ian, that surfer, they were married!, and now she's off with a vampire." I sighed and coughed into my fist rolling my eyes at the suddenly angry Jacob.

* * *

**sorry about the short chapter, not really in the mood for writing at the moment.  
i will write a longer one next time.  
i'm thinking next time someone will die, i'm tossing up between Charlie or Billy.  
as much as I love them both, I need Bella to be in a total melt down, her life will then go hay-wire, and she'll have many problems to face.  
let me know if one should pass away, or it shouldn't happen?  
x, therealdealtwilighter.**


	7. Four Years On

**DISCLAIMER; i don't own Twilight.  
thank you all so much for your kind reviews, and remarkable suggestions.  
I now know what I am going to do, so read on :)**

**p.s this is four years on.**

**Chapter. 7  
**4 years on.

Today marked the in-significant day, that four years ago Jacob had left me.  
It might've been easy if it was just him to leave, but he took my whole life away from me.  
My lover, my children, and most of all my confidence to love again.  
It wasn't until Edward helped me through in my time of need, he opened up my heart to what what true love could be like.  
_"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love, you deserve love as much as the next person."  
_And that was when everything become sudden to me that, Edward, had never stopped loving me.

"Bella?" Edward soft, humbling voice richocetted through the empty room.

"Huh?" My un-flattering voice recked my perfect vision of Edward lying beside me, as I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes to see the real deal.  
I was reluctant to open my eyes, as he continued on with his speech.

"Bella love, I think the family's just left." The Cullen's had been planning another one of their 'camping' trips, to Vancouver, and Edward decided to stay back with me, only going to feast off the blood of local deers, every now and again, which would quench his thirst, enough to stay sane.  
I wondered why I refused to open my eyes, was it because I wanted my day-dreaming to never end, or was it because I didn't want to face reality that;

**Edward was perfect, flawless and everything somebody could ever want.**

And then you have me, whiny, dependent, clingy and indecisive.  
I'd give anything just to be half as perfect as Edward, then maybe we could be the least bit the same.  
I knew that'd never happen.

"Come on Bella, lets get you something to eat you must be famished?" His chilly hand took mine in his, and swept me up from the couch and shook me away my current drowsy state.

"Edward, I'm not hungry, honestly." Once he'd placed me back on my own two feet I un-surprisingly stumbled over them, before Edwards cold arms jerked me swiftly into an up-lifting embrace.

"I refuse to not feed you, now what would you like." Edward made sure I was stable before he speedinly ran over to the pantry in kitchen and scoped through the varieties of food.

"Just eggs." I shrugged my shaking shoulders, still a little cold from Edwards hug.  
I searched for an expression on Edward's face, and sure enough it was a gloomy look.  
Lately the Cullen's had left us alone, or we'd gotten away from them.  
And Edward had proved to me that he could cook extravagant meals.  
But me, being me, didn't want him to go out of his way, and just wanted the simplest of meals.  
But obviously it wasn't just about the idea of him being able to cook a wonderful meal and me not being able to cook anything more then a fine ceaser salad, that wasn't the least bit superior to Edwards, but it was about him being able to do yet another things without fail.  
This always irritated Edward, not being able to do something he loved for someone he loved, but that wasn't the way I rolled.

"Eggs it is." Edward had quickly arranged the ingredients for a nice scramble out onto the bench.  
His face still a little disappointed.

"Yum." I scarped the last piece of egg off my knife and shoved it into my mouth, then realizing Edward was intently staring at me.

"You mind?" I joked and raised my hand to hit his arm, but then hesitated before returning it back to its original place.

"I'm sorry, but did you enjoy that?, seems like you were a bit hungrier then you claimed to be."  
I turned my back to him stubbornly, his hand was now on my shoulder, making it shiver once again.

"Ow!" I screeched, and Edward immediately swirled me back around in my seat without a pause.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Edward pleaded as he spotted me clenching my stomach, nausea growing in the pit of my stomach.

"No I- erm." I shook my head and breathed out, before straighting up. "I'm alright now."  
But obviously this didn't totally convince Edward.

"I'm so sorry, where does it hurt, should I call Carlisle?" Edward was jumping start to conclusions, and I hated when he fussed over me.

"It wasn't you it's just that." I pulled my hand away from my stomach. "I think I just broke something."  
My voice was filled with agony as I tried to arrange my face to look some-what normal.

"You think you broke something?" Edward pushed.

"It might've been a rib?" Suggesting the worse.

"It can't've been a rib, because -." Edward cut off when he saw the pain had vanished from my face.  
I couldn't feel the hurt anymore, it was more of a nice sensation, but it still confused me, it had felt like a broken rib.  
It had happened before and it felt exactly the same.

"Bella?, I'm going to call Carlisle." Edward was already by the phone and dialing his number.

"Wait!" I yelled and sprung up off my seat, and grabbed the phone from him, I could hear Carlisle's voice calling from the other end.

"I need to talk to him in private." I shooed Edward away with one small gesture and he had already knowledged the fact that I needed privacy.

"Carlisle." I declared into the phone, starting off a very important conversation.

"I need some advice." And thats when Jacob's face appeared into my head, the swirling images flying around in my mind of him, Makenna and Carter, all waving at me in sync, their lovely smiles on their faces, like they'd wanted me back.

But I knew it wasn't real, and I knew that I'd most-likely never see them again.  
And I had to think realistically, in truth I was with Edward, not Jacob, who had my family, and my whole life.  
It was time to accept that and move on.

"Edward, can you come in here?" I requested from the kitchen.  
I stood steady, with my hand on the counter supporting myself as I glanced twice at Edward who was gliding to me.

"Whats happened Bella?" Edwards demands where up-front, but this I had expected.

"Edward, I don't know how to put this, but I 'er." My eyes seemed to be more shiftier then ever.

"What Bella?" Edward got more frusterated as I built up the confidence to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.  
My face went pale as Edward froze, stone-cold.

* * *

**Thank-you a billion for reading my story, it means so much to me :)  
Bellas pregnant now, but I don't want you to think that she doesn't miss Jacob and the kids.  
She does, :)  
& I do things a little different to Stephenie Meyer, thats why I decided Edward and Bella would have sex.  
p.s  
this is far from the stories end.**

**leave a review, it would MAKE my day.**

**x, therealdealtwilighter.**


	8. The Only Exception

**A/N** aha! here is the next chapter.  
:) yes, yes, yes.  
So it took a lot for me to do this, considering that I wasn't going to contiue this story.  
So if you read this, please do review.  
I know that I get alot of readers and hits, just a simple 'Great story, keep up the good work' would be great.  
It'd make my day.  
Now to a few people.  
For those of you who think this is now a B/E story, its not, 1 chapter of B/E doesn't mean it is, its still B/J.  
Well it will be, maybe.  
And Bella does have courage, you have to understand that Jacob left with the kids [you'll find out why soon], then she had no one left to turn to.  
I hope you find this chapter, good.  
And remember please review.

**Disclaimer; **No I don't own Twilight, all that credit goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter. 8  
The Only Exception.  
**

_All this time I'd been living a lie.  
I can't help but think the thought.  
I cannot push it from my mind, it was like a disease thats slowly taking over your entire body, it seeps into each nook and tiny cranny, until your body has been taken over. It has absorbed all indications of life, until you end up a breath-less corpse.  
Metaphorically speaking though, I was far off anything as viscous as what I had previously explained.  
But as i couldn't relate to anything as remotely terrifying as that - besides those many years ago at a certain Ballet studio - so this seemed moderately bad._

"Bella." I heard a familuar voice call me from down-stairs, except a hint of nerves were loating in his perfect speech.  
It made my spine tingle, I'd been lying in Edward and mines bedroom for the past hour and ahalf, trying my best to avoid any mere communication with him, what-so-ever.  
It had become all to difficult to start up a conversation with him, after I'd denied his marriage proposal.

"Bella, Carlisle is here." I began to get up from the now warm people, and straighten out the sheets, begging for extra time to re-coop from my state, and be at least half decent to be able to talk to Carlisle, about certain matters.  
As I began to flick some hair from my face, my stomach curlded, my hands flew to my mouth, then I bolted for our bedrooms suite.  
I leaned over the rim of the sink, and threw-up.  
"Give me a moment." I tugged the towel from the rack and wiped my mouth, throwing it into the dirty washing basket.  
Before leaving to go downstairs I gave myself a few moments to stabilize, then I left.

"Carlisle." I reported as I went down stairs, seeing the angel faced man standing beside Edward.

"Edward, Bella and I need to a small talk, would you mind stepping out, some-where you mind-reading skills won't be able to locate my thoughts." Edward nodded and simply left, without one glance towards me.  
How could I expect anything less?, or should I be expecting more?.  
See Edward Cullen, was apparently suppose to be the love of my life.  
My one true love, but after that terrible day of when he left me, things didn't seem right with him around.  
But that was of course until Jacob took me under his wing and showed me his full love for me.  
I'd had most defiantly taken it for granted.  
But back to Edward, as he had gotten down on one knee, opened a precious box, and showed me his mothers wedding ring, was when I realized.  
I realized how greedy I was, I'd just lost my fiancee, then I'd gotten back together with my ex-lover.  
Don't get me wrong, I love Edward as much as a human could.  
But he deserved someone better, and I couldn't be his wife.  
Knowing that I'd grow old, and he'd still be his 17 year old self.  
Yet now I held his baby, possibly.

"Bella, I'm sorry this may be a little cold." Carlisle squeezed some clear-based gel over my stomach as I laid on his examination table, he tilted it up slightly, before sweeping the transducer to the located place.

"Bella, I'm not sure if you'll consider this as good or bad news but in whatever case, I'm very sorry." I grimaced at the coldness of the liquid.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle cleaned off the transducer and placed it back onto the machine's socket.

"Bella, theres no baby." A sudden sigh of relief came out, but then what had me vomiting, and feeling the way I do.

"If theres no baby, then why am I throwing-up?" It sounded very un-elegant, but I needed to cut to the chase.

"Do I have food-poising, or...?" Carlisle's face showed no emotion, I couldn't read any of his expressions lately, but I didn't know what that was about.

"Bella, you might have to talk this one out with your parents." Carlisle helped me up from the examination table, once my stomach had been cleaned.

"Why?, what do they have to do with anything?" I flicked off a little bit of gel, then rolled my t-shirt back down.  
My parents, and grandparents had never been diagnosed with anything that could be genetic, nor did any of my aunts of uncles, so I'm sure that I couldn't have anything that needed consulting with my parents.

"Just go see your father." Carlisle's deep sharp tone, made me fumble for my phone, as I passed my phone to Carlisle to ring my father.

* * *

I parked my old truck into my old car-park and jumped out from my car.  
I glanced over the house once, it hadn't changed in the few years I'd come out to visit.  
It still had its white paint, which Dad used to re-paint every couple of months, but he'd given up a few years back.  
Due to his on-going struggle with any hard labour.  
The flowers were still in the same place, amazingly not dead yet, but that was only thanks to Sue Clearwaters regular gardening visits.

"C-hdad!" I opened the door and stood still, staring blankly ahead as my father sat on his sofa watching re-runs of 10 year old football games.  
Sports never captured my interests.

"Dad, it's me.. Bella." It seemed so obvious as I strolled up to him giving him a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

"Oh, hey Bells." Dad's shamefull face turned back to me, flashing a quick smile.

"Your mum's here." what?, My mother?, the one that was in Jacksonville, who I hadn't seen in 2 years.

"Where?" I questioned, but then she walked downstairs.  
Her face didn't seem to happy to see me instead she was dragging a look of dread.

"MUM!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around her, but she showed no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Hi Bella." Mum had never been like this, had something happened with her and Phil?

"What happened?, wheres Phil, did he do something to you?"

"No, Bella this isn't why I'm here, come, we need to talk."  
Mum's hand gestured towards Dad, so I took a seat beside him.

"Bella, we haven't been completely honest with you." Mum kicked off the conversation.

"But we'll, I'll always love you." Charlie's voice was trembling.

"Bella, we weren't going to ever tell you this, we figured that it would be the right thing to do, but obviously it isn't, but you have to have an open mind about these things, so just bare with us.." Mum paused, I stared at her, confused and Dad looked dazed. "Bella, Charlie isn't your real father, your real father is Sam Uley's father, Joshua Uley, you're feeling this way, not because you're pregnant, but because - " She sneaked a look in at Charlie before she finished off her sentence. "Because, Bella, you're becoming a shape-shifter."

My eyes fluttered in dis-belief at I looked at both my parents in the eyes.  
They had to be kidding, but their expressions said it all.

"Bella, you're not Isabella Swan you're Isabella Uley." That broke my heart, I melted, not in a good way.  
How could I give them my trust and they betrayed me.

All this time I'd been living a lie.  
I can't help but think the thought.  
I cannot push it from my mind, it was like a disease thats slowly taking over your entire body, it seeps into each nook and tiny crany, until your body has been taken over. It has absorbed all indications of life, until you end up a breath-less corspe.  
Metaphorically speaking though, I was far off anything as viscous as what I had previously explained.  
But as i couldn't relate to anything as remotely terrifying as that - besides those many years ago at a certain Ballet stuido - so this seemed moderatly bad.

**A/N **So what do y'all think?  
Please review, even if its only small, it'd give me some incentive.  
I put alot of effort and time, so thats the least you could do.  
And what do you think about the whole Sam sitch?

x, Sheridan.


	9. Taking Chances

**A/N**OH HEY GUYS!, I haven't updated in awhile, I'm sincerly sorry for that ;[ ANYWAY! I hope you like this chapter, it'll give you a little in-sight into Jacob's life, obviously coz' it'll be in his view, this is kind of just the start of Bella & Jacob. :), rememeber **leave a review!! **yeahah!  
Oh and the story behind the chapter name ; is coz' I had my first audition [i know right!!! ahh] and I had to sing so I sung the glee cover verison of Taking Chances - Celine Dion, for the production Beauty and The Beast, just a little personal life spilled into fan fiction life.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything, Twilight, the characters zilch if thats how you spell it.

**Chapter. 10  
Taking Chances.**

**JPOC  
.**The sun was setting over in the far east corner of Cosmopolis.

I could feel the guilt finally starting to set in, as I stared at her body, ripped, torn and covered in blood.

I laid a hand on her stomach, a tear fell down my cheek.

I tried to figure out how long I'd been here just staring at her dead body, four and a half hours at tops.

"I'm sorry." My voice was as low as a whisper, I leaned her onto her side, rolling her gently over the cliff-side.

I watched her body, tumble, doing flips as she fell silently into the dead-cold water.

I'd been messed up ever since Bella kissed that leech.

I looked on, her body gone, her existence erased.

Something jabbed inside me, into my heart as the water settled.

How could a monster like me deserve to go on like this; I had just killed my girlfriend.

Trying to push back remorse I knew that wouldn't go away, I though through everything I'd done.

Until my phone rung, I pulled it out from my pocket staring back down with an evil glare I saw it was Sam.

The timing of his phone-call had been bad, but something made me answer it anyway.

"Sam." I tried to make my voice seem a little more calm.

Then I remember; him and Emily, he had also attacked his love one, not killed her, but he had un-intentionally attacked her.

It made me seem somewhat content as to what I had done, could it really be my fault?

I was a werewolf, a shape-shifter, my destiny was to kill.

Screw that last part; I **am** a werewolf, and my destiny **is** to kill.

Kill the monsters who kill the people with innocent souls, who don't deserve to die.

I've done so much right in my life-time, I've made people safe I've saved lives, certainly one slip up couldn't cause my life to be thrown off track.

Even if that one person I had killed was; my imprint.

The one person who's suppose to complete me, maybe this was suppose to happen, only time could tell.

"_Jake? You there?"_ I heard Sam's voice calling through the phone.

"Oh, um, yeah what'd you want?" I looked off into the sky watching the colours fade into each other, creating the sunset that Cosmopolis was famous for.

"_Mate, Bella called - and well I know how you said that you didn't want to see her, she kind of has this thing over me now so I had to give her your address."  
_  
My eyes widened and I felt my face getting redder, I didn't need to see Bella right now.

"WHAT COULD BELLA POSSIBLY HAVE OVER YOU THAT WOULD MAKE HER CONVINCE YOU TO GIVE HER MY ADDRESS!, man I don't need this right now, you know what? whatever, just don't tell anyone else, please especially not dad."

I coudl barely hear Sam on the other end, I'd zoned out but I could here the faint whisper of 'okay'.

**BPOV.  
**It'd been 6 hours and 27 minutes since I'd left Forks, in attempt to find Jacob in the town 'Cosomopolis' somewhere I'd surprisingly never heard of.

After I'd learned that my dad, the one who raised me and loved me my whole entire life wasn't my biological father and Sam's father; Joshua Uley was, I knew what I had to do.

Even though this man was never in my life, and didn't even bother to help support my mum during her time of need, I knew what I had to do.

I'd been given a chance to learn about my true self, where I've come from all about my real fathers side of the family, maybe somewhere along the way I'd find out why I'd been feeling so lost lately.

Even though my eyes were fixed on the road, something caught my eye in the sky, the glimmer of the colours in the sky were stunning a ruby was mixed in with an amber and violet, each colour seeped into each other, like a soft teardrop tediously dragging itself slowly down a wet window.

My new car - thanks to a certain somebody I don't yet want to mention - roared up the drive-way of Jacob's house, although I couldn't yet see a house I knew that Sam wouldn't've have given me the wrong address.

I twisted the keys around so the car stopped, parking next to an old rabbit, similar to the one Jacob fixed up a few years back, except this one was black.

My hand was hesitant to reach for the car handle, I sat in silence for a few seconds contemplating wether this was the right thing to do, but I was though with thinking out each second of my life, it was time to take chances.

As I shut the car door I spotted the front creak open and little girl - around 12 - stepped out, a concered look played over her face.  
I tilted my head to the side, trying to see if somebody would come out behind her.

"I'm sorry, is this where Jacob Black lives?" I thought I could here a sigh of relief escape her mouth but I couldn't be entirely sure.

"Oh yeah, he's out right now though, if you want to come back later?" I firmly shook my head, I took a couple of steps and that worried look re-appeared on her face.

"I'll be right to just wait." Then it struck me this kid didn't know who I was, and if she was to find out she might call Jacob to warn him, so I did what came to my mind first, I lied. "I'm a friend of Jacob's, came all the way from La Push to surprise him, may I ask who you might be?"

I raised and eyebrow, my reply seemed to ease her, she came further out from the door.

"I'm Janie, I just baby-sit for Jacob's kids, but if you want to come in I guess you could." That brought a smile to my face, after everything had happened I'd totally blanked on the fact that I'd be seeing my children.

My feet immediately jogged to the front door. "Well thanks Janie, I'm Leah Clearwater, where are the kids? I haven't seen them in ages."

Janie led me inside, showing me to a door once I thanked her she turned around and headed back into another room.

I breathed in a deep breath before I turned the door handle.

The door slowly creaked open, the room was painted a light purple and decorated in fairies and princess'.

Once the door was fully open I walked in, seeing the other half was a dark blue and covered in the _bob the builder_ stuff, and _hot wheels.  
_I couldn't see anybody, from what I could tell the room had nobody in it; empty.

"MUMMY!" A high-pitched voice sceeched, as I turned around I saw a suddenly excited baby girl on the floor, the place I hadn't looked.

I held onto my breath, raising a hand over my mouth, to stop me from screaming.

I rushed to her side, wrapping my arms tightly around her, gripping her against my body, her beautiful eyes peered back into mine, she remembers me.

"Makenna." I breathed pressing her carefully over my shoulder, I held her percious body in my arms, after four years I thought I'd never hold her in my grasp again.

I traced soft circles around her face, a soft pink blush could be seen in her cheeks, as she let out giggles.

"Makenna, I love you, so much." I could see alot of her father in her, as well as me, she had my eyes, her fathers smile and his russet skin.

My baby-girl was growing up, she was know 4 years, and still had the face of an angel.

"My little princess, I missed you so much." Makenna had dark pink lips, plump and perfect, she gave me a tiny kiss on the side of my cheek.

"Mummy, I missed you too, why you leave us?" At that moment I felt my heart break, my own daughter thought I left her, thought I didn't love her.

"Baby girl, Mummy didn't leave you, things just didn't work out the way I would've liked them to, but I'm never letting go of you now, ever."

I knew that I couldn't re-assure that promise, but I knew that I could fight for what I wanted, Jacob had no right to take her away from me,  
"Me still loves you Mummy." My smile re-appeared on my face, I had a feeling it would become a permanent fixture on my face.

"M-m-m-ummy?" I looked at my little princess, that hadn't been her voice, I searched frantically around the room.

Then I saw him, a spitting image of Jacob, my mouth slowly opened, a tear fell down my cheek.

He just stood there, a un-sure smile grew over his face, a teddy-bear wrapped in his arms, as he looked back at me.

"Carter, my little boy." My voice whispered, my spare arm gestured for him to come. "Come to Mummy?"

As much as I didn't want to let Kenna go I had to, I placed her gently on her princess bed and gave her a gently kiss on her cheek.

"Mummy's going to go say hi to Carter." Her head gave a quick nod, crossing her legs as she sat down.

My arms extended in his direction, my finger touched his t-shirt, and he ran into my arms.

I swung my other arm around his legs, lifting him so he was at my height.

"My baby boy, I've missed you so much, and your smile." I tapped the side of his mouth, and his grin became a loving smile.

"I-I-I's missed you too." His stutter was so adorable, his eyesbrows raised every-time her talked, giving him great expressions.

He was the cutest little boy I'd ever seen.

"Who's that you got there?" I pointed to the teddy-bear he had in his arms, Carter twisted the teddy's arm.

"'Dis b-b-be's, Charlie." Then I melted, he had named his bear after my father, maybe this meant that Jacob hadn't completely thrown me out of our kids lives, maybe they casually asked about me, and he replied with a simple story, who knows but still it meant alot.

"Daddy." I heard Makenna call, I held onto Carters arm as I slowly turned around, twisting my torso first.

Then I saw him, he looked exactly the same, those dimples in the sides of his cheeks, his eyes stared back into mine, and it made me remember how much I'd missed him, how I missed how he told me he loved me, how we'd sit around for a week at a time in each others arms watching rom-coms that we hired from the local dvdhire, how I'd believe anything he told me, when he'd say every-things going to be okay even though I'd lost all faith, how he could pick me up and and make me feel better that instant, loved and cared for, I missed saying I loved him, because that is how I really felt about him.

"Jacob - I think we need to talk." My eyes were looking down to the floor, a warm hand wrapped around my wrist, then I glanced back up at him, he actually had a smile on his face.

"I think we need to talk to." My arms automatically placed Carter down, kissing him good-bye, then I walked out with Jacob.  
For the first time unsure what the future held.

**A/N** So what do you guys think of that? More about why Jacob left and the death of Amelia, in the next chapter, you guys should **review** this story and help me get the chapter done really quickly.


	10. Slowly But Surely

**A/N**Hello everyone, how are you all? Once again sorry for the late update, latetly I've had alot of crappy mood-swings, xD and I don't like to write chapters, incase it shows through. Demi Lovato's voice is amazing, and for some reason this chapter was built over the way she sung on 'We'll Be A Dream' her duet with We The Kings, and you know some of the lyrics kind of matched the mood I was hoping to set, except for the whole 'we'll be a dream' bit, but anyway, I hope you like this one, please** review **and share your thoughts.

p.s sorry there is SO much dialogue in this chapter, but it was just alot that needed to be said! haha.

**Disclaimer; **I can assure you I don't own Twilight, although I do own Makenna and Carter [cause I made them up]

**Chapter. 10  
Slowly But Surely.**

_'Do you remember the nights we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours, at anything.'  
_-We The Kings.

"Bella.." I was trying to search for Jacob's face - that was turned the other way - in attempt to maybe see how he was re-acting.

His hand reached out for the handle and twisted it, pushing the door open he led me inside the small dark room.

A light flickered on as I took a seat across from Jacob.

"Bella, I don't even know where to start." His face held a re-assuring smile.

"I guess I could start with how much I appreciate the fact that you didn't press charges, or even get your dad or the police involved - it was so wrong of me to take your children away from you -"

I held up a hand a signal for him to stop.

"Jacob, I spent the entire first year searching for you and them, I was in complete denial, but then it pretty much just hit me, that they were with you; and I knew that you'd never hurt them and they would be safe with a father like you, because you love them so much."

Jacob's eyes were fixed onto the floor, I wanted him to look up at me, then he did, but his smile had faded and I felt the need to continue and convince him that it was okay.

"Jake I don't hate you for what you did -."

"But Bella, I took your kids away from you I had no right to do that."

"No you took our kids Jacob, and even though it pains me that I wasn't around to experience those first milestones; like their first steps and first words, they still knew who I was, and you must've done something right for them to know who I am, and Jake I am so greatfull for that, because I thought they were growing up not knowing their Mum thinks about them every single day and loves them so much."

"Bells, nothing I could ever do can make up for this, we were engaged and I just left, with Kenna and Carter for Amelia."

Amelia - I'd forgotten about her, where was she now, she'd probably be back soon, intrude in the conversation Jake and I were having, I couldn't have that happen.

"Jake, imprinting is is a feeling you can't just, push away, its a naturual thing for a werewolf."

"But I promised I'd never leave you, I told you we could work through it."

Although I was trying my hardest Jake still wasn't catching on.

"Listen Jake, do you think we could maybe go somewhere a little more - private."

"Bella, I can't be alone with you." His voice seemed much more sadder, if that was even the right word to describe it.

"But - Jake, - I mean, if Amelia comes here, -."

He took a long pause as I studied his face longer, he didn't look all to happy that I had brought her at this part in the discussion.

"Amelia, - won't be coming home."

"Why?" He still wasn't looking at me, like he was avoiding telling me something important. "Jake!"

"Bella!, can you just leave it?" He glanced up at me, then I turned my head so I was the one who looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry - I know I should be able to trust you -."

"Jake you can tell me anything, I promise I won't judge."

There was a long silence, I moved over beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bella - Amelia and I were down at the beach -." I gave him a nod to keep on going.

"And well, we had an argument and I can't really remember anything it all went so quick but in the end, I phased and clawed down the side of her arm, just before I phased back she ran off, and it took me 30 minutes to find that she had fallen off the side of the cliff onto a lower level, - and by the time I got down there -." I stroked his hair, as a tear fell down his cheek, I tried to find the best words to comfort him, it felt werid being this close to him, I knew that I shouldn't even be touching his face, but he needed comforting.

"Jake, I'm so sorry - but it wasn't your fault, you can't help that you get angry, it happens."

"No Bella, I can't be around anyone without the possibility of killing them, I can't be around Kenna or Carter in case I hurt them, thats why - I want you to take them Bella, I don't want them to be in danger all the time, being with me theres always the fact I could hurt them, please take them, - they'll be safe with you."

"Jake, theres actually -."

"Bella, I don't need to argue this through, I've given it so much thought, and I need you to take them - for me."

"Jake, I came here to tell you something, - that was the major reason not to see take our kids away from you, but to tell you that."

I snuck in a look before at him before I confessed.

"Jake I found out a week ago that my father isn't my real dad, Sam Uley's dad is - and well I'm becoming a shape-shifter."

His mouth hung wide open as he jumped up from his seat, standing there just looking down at me, I couldn't tell if he was suprised or devistated.

"Y-you're?, becoming one of us?" I gave just a simple nod of the head.

"Bella.. this changes everything."

**A/N**Okay guys, now remember I did warn you about all the dialogue, so don't think I don't know that xD.  
I'll try and update before Christmas, and hopefully I can make it a little Christmassy, but I'm giving anything away.

Peace and Love, x Sheridan.


	11. Lost Love

**A/N **Hey everyone!! You are all so FANTASTIC!, I mean 10 reviews, literally the bestest people ever you are!, so here is Chapter 11, I hope you's like it as much as I enjoyed writing it [my computer froze a couple of times and got rid of it all so I had to re-write it, sorry if something doesn't sound right] And since its Christmas eve [in Australia it is] [i'm so excited, I think I'm getting heaps of Twilight stuff] I decided this is my Christmas present to you, a long! explained! chapter! WOO. oh & please** review** :D oh and to those of you who hate what Jake is becoming, I hope this changes things.

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight, nu-huh, only one can wish.

**Chapter. 11  
Lost Love.**Today it was one of those days, where only part of the suns rays reached through the dull grey clouds that filled the sky.

I was in Jacob's guest room which was dimly lit, only a couple of the few lines of light shone through the bedroom curtains.

I knew for a fact that I was nervous; I was nervous because I didn't know what would be coming, I had to tell Edward sometime, I didn't know how to tell him, what to tell him, and basically I didn't know how to let him down gently.

The entire time I've known Edward, I've always loved him, after he'd left after my 18th birthday those feelings slowly started to change, and I moved on to Jacob, and it was probably just some stunned reaction of him coming back, that made me kiss him that one time in the meadow almost five years after he left, then Jacob took off, he had taken my life and the only person I could turn to was Edward.

But that whole time of me 'loving' him, I was just trying to get over Jacob, and it took me four years to realize that Jacob was the only person who could really understand me, and properly love me.

Who knows maybe if Edward hadn't have disappeared things might've been different, Jacob and I wouldn't have the bond we have now, and Edward and I would be happily in love. But I knew one thing for sure, telling Edward would break his heart.

I swung my head up around to the clock at the clock opposite me, as I hesitated wether I should get up from bed or not, I'd only been here for one night, Jacob insisted that I stayed for two reasons one of which he didn't think I should be driving with all these things on my mind, and it was a long 6-hour trip back to Forks which isn't good to drive if you're sleepy.

The time was 8:37am, I could already tell Jake was awake since his loud foot-steps had been the ones that woke me up, and that he usually got up this time - even though it could've changed in the 4 years of his absence -.

Just as I was about to get out from my bed I heard the creaking of the door fill the room, and in crept Makenna.

I don't think she could see that I was awake, apart from the fact that it was dark, she was also rubbing her eyes.

I laid back down and pulled the blanket over me partly closing my eyes, but still open enough for me to see what she was doing.

Her hand reached out to the bed as she stood on the stool a few inches away and climbed up with me.

She snuggled underneath all the sheets and turned around so she was facing me, a smile appeared to be on her face as she shut her eyes again.

My hand reached behind her head, the other one pulling her into a warmer hug.

I softly caressed her beautifully pink cheeks, humming a soft lullaby, tracing gently circles around her features on her delicate face.

She hugged me closer placing her face in my shoulder.

"I loves you Mummy." It was a low mumble, but I couldn't think of anything more warming then having her say that right now.

"I love you to my angel." I whispered into her ear, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

**MPOV**

I could just see my Mummy's arms stretching out as she laid in her bed.

They fell back down and patted around the bed, she looked around a panicked look on her face, then she saw me, a smile grew in it's place.

"Mummy." I called out to her, holding my hand up so she could see me waving.

She threw the sheets off her body and walked towards me, wrapping one arm around my back and the other under my bottom for support as she held me on her hip.

"Hello, sweet-heart, how did you sleep?" She asked, I gave a small smile I wasn't sure if she would get angry at me for coming into her room and waking her up.

"Good." I whispered resting my head on her chest.

Then we began to walk out, and instead of walking into the kitchen were I thought we'd be going we went into mine and Carters room, even though he wasn't in there.

30-minutes later I was all dressed up, my light-brown hair was tied up in two piggy tails with hot pink ribbion, I was in my best winter outfit with a small bow in my hair, and I had my baby-bracelet on that my Mummy had given me when I was born.

I held onto my baby-doll as Mummy played with my hair, I curled up on her as she laid on my bed.

I loved having Mummy around, she is so much nicer than Amelia, who was always mean to Carter and I, even though we told Daddy he never believed us.

It was nice to be bonding with Mummy.

"Who be's Edward?" I asked out of no-where, her face went blank, then her smile returned.

"What do you know about Edward dear?" I didn't really want to tell her, Daddy had always told us about our Mummy and sometimes he mentioned this guy Edward.

"Daddy says dats he's why you's can't be's together."

"Oh sweetie, thats not why." I heaved a sigh and placed my head back onto her chest.

"Otay Mummy."

**BPOV.  
**"Jake, thanks for letting me stay." I stated once I'd finished cleaning up the room and brought out my bag.

I flung it over my shoulder and smiled at Jake.

"Wha? You can't leave." He jumped up and muted the tele, I looked towards it he was watching the football and honestly this didn't suprise me.

"Why not?" I asked as I went to go sit beside him on the couch.

"Well I thought that you'd maybe like to stay, - for the kids." He added in at the end, I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Listen, Jake, I can't stay here I can't be here where things can happen, I've had so much happen these past few years and I think I'm just going to take a break, and focus on the kids." Jacob nodded his head, a little shy he looked back up at me, he un-muted the tele then turned back to me.

"Bella, I have no excuse for what I did, I know it was so wrong and if I could take it back I would -."

"No, don't worry about it, everything'll turn out fine." I placed my hand on his giving him a comforting smile, then I pulled it back.

I turned to the T.V, it was a Cowboy's game, they were 3 and the Chargers were winning on 10, I focused my attention back on Jake.

Coming down here to tell Jacob about my father had been one of the main things, but whilst I was in the car driving I'd realized another thing to, I was reminiscing about the old days of when we were together and I realized I still loved him, as much as a human could love another.

But I couldn't tell Jake that, I had a plan and it didn't invovle me being with anybody.

"Jake, I love you, and I always will, but we can't be together it just won't work, at first it was because I thought I'd never be able to trust you, but that excuse has gone and now it just comes down to the fact that, I don't deserve to have you -."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE - ME?, I don't deserve to have you, I was the one who took your kids away from you."

His hand hovered over mine, then placed it down, his warmth made me smile, I'd get that soon.

His other hand placed itself on my cheek, as he brought me closer to him.

My heart fluttered a little faster, it was a soft beat but a gentle rhythm, it brought a flushing pink to my cheeks, having him look at me like that.  
I knew I shouldn't be in this postion, I knew I shouldn't have him touching me.

But I had run out of excuse not to let this happen.

His eyes searched in mine, his lips opened and let out a small but meaningfull speech.

"Bella, I love you, everything I've done in my life has been wrong, except for falling in love with you, I need to make everthing right again, and first thing this after-noon I'm going to my father, and explain everything that's happened, I'll go to Amelia's family and explain everything to them, and accept what I have coming for me, but first before this all happens, I need to do this."

Jake's hand moved behind my head, gently moving me closer by the neck.

As our lips met, I closed my eyes, and everything for the first time felt right.

As our lips separated I felt the warmth dissipate, and I hoped that it would return, I looked up at him with soft eyes and my cheeks flushed pink.

I knew how idiotic I looked, but in that instant I knew I loved him more than I had ever felt towards anyone in my entire life.

But I had to get my control of my life back, and kissing Jake wasn't the answer, and it certainly wasn't helping.

"Jake, I've got to go back home, I'm going to go tell Edward everything and-."

"Let me come with you." I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Jake you don't need to come with me, I'll be fine, I'll come back - for the kids -, sometime I was hoping maybe Christmas?"

"The kids'd absolutely love that!, But I still think I should come with you, I need to head down to La Push, and the kids can come and -."

"No, Jake, look I think I just need to be alone for the trip back, you can come down if you want but I'll need to be alone for a little while."  
As I stood up a round of applause went off on the T.V as the Cowboy's scored a touch-down, Jake was quick to flick it off.

"Bella -." I shook my head and he stopped I grabbed my bag from the couch and walked in the other room to say good-bye to my children.

* * *

I raised my hand to the front door and gave it a slight knock, I knew that the lightest of any tap would still be hear-able in the ears of a vampire.

Before I could bring my hand back to its original position the door had opened, and a delighted Alice smiled back at me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"BELLA!, Where have you been!, It's almost a week since I've seen you and -." Her nose screwed up and she held me by the shoulders as she pushed me back.

"You smell like a wet dog! You didn't -." My eyes wondered off to a window on the wall to the left of Alice and I.

"You didn't go see Jacob did you!" I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed her away, usually this cause my wrists to throb even if I only pushed her the slightest, but I had actually made her move.

"Bella?, H-how did you do that?" Alice's voice lowered her voice to a whisper and I stepped aside and walked into the room.

"Alice, I need to talk to you - well I need to talk to everybody." I took her over to the couch and she sat beside me, I heard foot-steps from upstairs, than in a flash they were beside me Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Lauren, Alakay, Rebecca, Emmett and Rosalie were all huddle around Alice and I.

Once they'd all greeted me, given hugs and kissed they settled down and I began to explain my absence for the past few days.

Everyone's mouths hung open as I told them about Charlie not being my real father, everyone except for Carlisle that is.

"After Renee told me that, she also told me my real father was; Joshua Uley." Alice's eyes widended just a little further, and I gently closed mine as Edward.

After I'd told everyone everything they left Edward and I alone, which was what I had requested.

I figured Carlisle had already known and he told me he'd talk about it with me later.  
Now all I had to do was tell Edward, that I couldn't be with him, I wasn't go to be with any one - for a little while any, I needed to get my life back on track, bond with my kids, and get everything together.

I was convinced I could do that, I know I could and maybe even have a happily ever after, with everything that's happen it could only go up from here.


	12. Either Way I Can't Breathe

**A/N **wow, I haven't written a chapter for this in so long, I even consider dis-continuing, but then I thought I'd give it another go! Then got so excited about posting, I decided just to post this little bit. I've already got the next few chapters planned out, but if you'd like to add something, I'd love to hear it! Anyway, enjoy. 3

**Disclaimer; **if I were Stephenie Meyer, you'd know by now. But no, I don't own Twilight (:**  
Chapter 12.  
Either Way I Can't Breathe.  
**

"Dear Edward-"  
was how my letter had begun.  
"please know that doing this, not only breaks and tears my heart, but gives me life-long guilt.

I don't have the strength, to stand in front of you and say this, because I'm that gutless, I don't have the power to look at your face as I tell you this, I can't, so I'm taking the easy way out.

Please forgive me.

Being taken into your world, has taught me so many things about myself, you and your family have been far to kind to me, you've given me the world, and not by request.

Someday, you're going to find that one special lady for you, but I know now, that it's not me, I'm not the one who owns your heart, I may have once, but not anymore, and it's not suppose to be that way.

Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies, something brought us together once, but so much has changed, this is a sign that we can't be.  
I want to give you time, I want you understand me, I want you to stay strong, and that's why I'm going to disappear for awhile, not only for you, but for me as well, we both need to find ourselves.

We can't go on like this, we both have lives that we need to take care of.

I love you, Edward Cullen.

But find it in your heart to let me go.

_Sincerely, Bella._"

I tucked the note aside his dresser, in between his drawing pad and black marker.  
As I started making my way from the room, a tear dropped down my cheek, tumbling down to the floor.  
I leaned my head down in shame.

How did it become like this?

I hadn't wanted this.

Why couldn't it be simple? That's all I ever wanted.

_I hoped for change._


	13. Just Keep Breathing, My Angel

**Chapter 13.  
Just Keep Breathing, My Angel.**

* * *

As I laid on the end of my bed, with my blanket snuggled over the top of me, and my two children laying beside each other, wrapped in each of their arms, sleeping peacefully, I stared up at the roof.

My life had changed so much over the past 7 years.

My life had done a complete 180, and turned me on my head.

I was half-way through life without any complete control of it, it was passing me by every waking second.

I had Edward, I lost Edward, I had Jacob, I had kids, I had a life that I wanted forever, I lost it all, I lost my parents, I had Edward, I gave up Edward.  
It made my brain start to throb just at the thought.

I gently pried the small arms from mine, and tucked them underneath the covers, giving Makenna and Carter both a kiss goodnight.  
I watched both my angels as I walked from the room, I couldn't give up sight on them for a second even, it was hard to break away, not knowing what the future could hold, if I would ever see them again.  
I couldn't trust anything.

"Bells! You're awake." Jake's loud voice ran through the house, I giggled and pressed a finger against his mouth.

"Shhh, I may be awake, but our kids are sleeping." I let my finger fall down, as I pulled the door shut, sneaking one last look at the precious kids inside.

"I've been awake for awhile, I just need some water, then I can go back."  
I pushed on, past Jake and into the kitchen, where the room was filled with Christmas décor, tinsel here, bells there, stockings on the fireplace.  
It was the Christmas I've honestly been dreaming about for years.  
One finally with my children.

"Well I'm glad you're awake, someone's been waiting quite awhile for you.."  
I checked over my shoulder, Jake's face was beaming, I looked down, a little puzzled.

I finished filling up my glass and turned the tap off, I moved on over to the counter and sat down, flicking through today's newspaper.  
"Who?" I said, a little unenthusiastic, moving through the pages.

"Well… if you come on into the living room.."

My eyes didn't move after they fell onto one article. I rushed through the print.

**Amelia Stanely, found dead over Cliffside.**

I threw the paper away, turning my attention towards Jacob, a lump growing in my throat, the kind that'd set me off yelling any second.

"What Jacob?" I asked as he just stood there.  
His hands grabbed mine, pulling me off the stool and straight into the living room, leaving it up to me to dodge anything in my way so I don't trip over and fall to certain.. Hospital trip.

"Jacob, seriously what is this ab-.." my jaw dropped open as Jacob pushed me in closer.  
I edged away, looking down, shaking my head for Jacob to stop.

"Bella, please." He whispered to my ear.  
Jacob had no right to do this.  
My eyes looked up and found my mother and Charlie staring up at me, hopeful eyes, begging for me to give them just a chance.

"Bella, c'mon." Charlie finally spoke up after an uncomfortable silence.

"no, Charlie, I can't, not right now." I rolled my eyes and turned around into Jake's chest.

"you're being unreasonable, darling." I heard mom's voice start to say, it made me flinch just a little 'darling', how could you lie to your 'darling'.

"please, just get out." I muttered against Jake's chest, tear forming in my eyes.

"but, Bella." an arm touched the small of my back, I quickly snapped back, slapping Charlie's arm away from me.

"Don't touch me, you can't be here, get out, get out of my house!" I shouted as I stormed out of the living room and back to the kitchen, where Kenna and Carter stood.  
I breathed a sigh, picking them both up, sitting them on my hips.

"Mommy…." Kenna started. "why you shouting?"

"Yeah mommy." Carter fitted in, his face plastered with a frown.

I placed them both down on their feet, leaning down to their level. "Sweethearts, Mommy's just a little an-."  
I was cut off but the slam of a door, my head flicked back and I watched as Jacob walked back into the kitchen, leaning his fit body against the fridge.

"Bella, they miss you."

"I don't care! Okay, I don't want them near me, I don't want my life full of lying cheaters."

"That's taking this a little too fare, Bells.."

"I don't care!" My feet started moving my body around the room, my breathing went out of whack, and my hands started to raise as I screamed.

"I don't care! They made my life a lie! You have no right to tell me how to deal with this! You stole my children for Christ sake! My life is a mess, and it's because of you and those liars!"

My hands flew to my stomach, as I panted louder and louder, feeling my body take control.

"Bells, I need you to calm down, we'll sort this out, I'm sorry, just please calm down." Jacob's voice was soothing, and for a second I would've believed him, but I wasn't falling for that, not again.

"No Jacob, I want you out as well, I have the right to these kids and I'll make sure you never take them again, even if that means you never see them again!"  
Jacob's eyes cracked, tears started to stream down his face, his head shook madly, making the drops of water flying everywhere.

"You can't do that!" his face blasted bright red, his voice no longer soothing, more like dynamite that was going to fire up at any second.

"Watch me!" As moved along the counter to get the kids out of the way, Jacob's arm swung infront of me, cracking down against my ribs.  
I felt the rage take over the pain, his body grew larger, his clothes tearing up at the seems.

"You owe me a life!" I screamed and for the first time, my body took it's natural place.

* * *

**A/N; so if you picked it up, Bella's just transformed into a werewolf.. I needed Bella to stand up for herself. Hope you liked it. (:**


End file.
